


Technical Difficulties

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Star Trek!AU, bolin and mako being dorks, prompted, starfleet!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**again an older thing...this was written before Turtleduck Date, but has no relation to that story.**</p><p>So after yesterday's feels trip, I present to you a fluff...smut...thing. </p><p>Written from this prompt: </p><p> </p><p>For the fic prompt thing maybe you could do a korrasami Starfleet au? :3</p><p> </p><p>At least, I assume they meant Star Trek-esque Starfleet and not some obscure show I know nothing about. I must say this was fun to write, I literally grew up with Star Trek and now I'm wanting to go back and watch Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

“Lieutenant Commander Sato to the bridge!” the captain barked into her comm badge. 

One of the officers gave her a sideways glance. “Korra, there’s nothing - “

“That’s Captain Korra to you, Ensign Bolin!” Korra snapped. “And did I ask you if I needed a reason to summon my Chief Engineer to the bridge? There’s always something going wrong in this bag of bolts!”

Korra’s second-in-command shrugged at his brother. “She has a point.” 

The door to the bridge hissed, and a rather disheveled - but so gorgeous, Korra couldn’t help but think - woman appeared, pulling her long black hair back into a ponytail. “You summoned me, Kor- Ma’am?”

“Yes!” Korra mock-glared at her. “The replicator in my quarters is on the fritz!” 

“And that requires the chief engineer because - “ Bolin noted to Mako, earning himself a glare from his Captain. 

“I’ll get right on it, ma’am!” Asami saluted, and turned to go before pausing. 

“I’ll - er - need your help with getting the right specifications, Captain.”

Korra suppressed a snort. “Commander Mako, you have the bridge.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Mako snapped to attention, giving Bolin a sharp slap to the back of the head.   
Korra snorted and followed Asami back to her quarters. 

The Chief Engineer wasted no time in shedding her uniform top once the door closed and locked behind them. “Your replicator, Korra? That is the worst excuse yet, and you know it.” 

“I’m the Captain, they’re gonna have to deal with it.” Korra smirked and gently shoved Asami down on her bed, her fingers making quick work of the engineer’s belt buckle and tossing her pants to the floor. 

“Captain - “ the comm came on. 

Korra sighed. “Is anyone bleeding, on fire, or in immediate risk of being captured by the Borg?” she snapped.

“Well Bolin did just get a papercut-”

Korra snorted and shut the comm off. She straddled Asami’s hips, grinning as she slowly shed her captain’s uniform, those bright jade eyes following her all the while. 

The engineer had lost all semblance of professionalism, her bearing torn between loving gentleness and passion. She reached up and with nimble fingers undid Korra’s bra; next moment Korra had laid her head between Asami’s breasts and returned the favor, dropping both objects in the quickly growing heap of discarded clothing by their bedside.

Korra propped her chin up, lying out full-length on Asami. She stretched up and pressed her lips to the engineer’s, with increasing passion as Asami’s hands explored her body. 

Korra pulled back slightly.

“I love you, Asami Sato.” 

Asami’s mouth twitched as she felt Korra enter her. 

“Umph - I love you too, you idiot.” 

\---

 

Back on the bridge…

“You know, I bet they’re not even working.” 

Mako rolled his eyes. 

“I'm sure they're being very productive indeed. Don't you Ensign?”


End file.
